With development of the Internet technology, multimedia information is widely used. How to ensure the security of using multimedia information remains a problem to be solved. The conventional technology includes: adding watermark information to multimedia information to avoid unauthorized duplication of the multimedia information to ensure the security of using the multimedia information. Specifically, a user often needs to manually start a multimedia-recording application. Then, the user may use the multimedia-recording application to complete a recording operation to generate multimedia information. The generated multimedia information is imported into a dedicated tool for watermarking. However, the above-noted conventional technology often includes complicated processes and reduces efficiency and intelligence of multimedia processing.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for multimedia processing.